Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein
by Cantinaratte
Summary: Logan hat einen wirklich schlechten Start in den Tag. Nicht genug damit, dass er plötzlich NACKT auf dem Flur steht. Hey, irgendwie muss ich euch ja dazu kriegen, meine ffs zu lesen XD R&R plz


**A/N:** Und wieder mal so ein Geschichtchen, wie ich sie gern morgens um vier schreibe, wenn ich nach zu viel Koffein- und Nikotingenuss nicht schlafen kann und mir zum KSG schreiben der nötige Fluff-Faktor fehlt. Das nur mal am Rande als Hinweis auf die Qualität. Ach ja, und für das blöde Ende muss ich mich schon im Vorfeld entschuldigen. Na ja. Trotzdem schön lesen und kommentieren ;)

* * *

**Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein**

Es war ein wundervoller Sommermorgen. Draußen vor dem Fenster brüllten ausgelassen die Vögel, und ein besonders aufmüpfiger Sonnenstrahl stahl sich durch eine Lücke in den schweren zugezogenen Vorhängen, kitzelte Logans Nase. Er erwachte von seinem eigenen herzhaften Nieser.

Logan rieb sich die Augen und wollte den Morgen gerade mit einem deftigen Schimpwort begrüßen, da fiel sein verschlafener Blick auf die Leuchtziffern seines Radioweckers. Der Schreck durchfuhr seine Glieder – es war halb neun! Er hätte seit einer halben Stunde im Unterricht sein müssen! Sofort war er hellwach und einsatzbereit für den ersten Wutausbruch dieses Tages. Brüllend drosch er mit der geballten Faust auf das zierliche Nachttischchen, das diesen jähen Ausbruch von Gewalt natürlich nicht überlebte und krachend in sich zusammen stürzte.

Der Radiowecker schepperte auf den Parkettboden und begann, fröhlich zu leiern. "Guten Mooooorgen guten Mooooorgen guten Mooooorgen Sonnenschein!", schmetterte eine entsetzlich schrille Stimme mit griechischem Akzent. "Diiiiiese Nacht blieb dir verborgen, doch du darfst nicht traurig sein!"

Irgendwie brachte er es fertig, gleichzeitig weiter zu fluchen, sich die Haare zu raufen und sich in einem verzweifelten Befreiungsversuch aus seinem Laken zu strampeln, das sich des Nachts in den wilden Gebärden seines unruhigen Schlafs um seinen Körper geschlängelt hatte, während er gleichzeitig er auf dem Boden nach dem plärrenden Radio tastete. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht, als sich sein Fuß im Laken verhedderte, gerade konnte er noch "Scheiße" knurren, da raste auch schon der harte Parkettboden auf ihn zu.

_RUMMS._

Wenigstens war die "Musik" verstummt. Das Plastikradio hatte bei der Kollision mit Logans Dickschädel eindeutig den Kürzeren gezogen.

Bevor er auf die Idee kam, vor Schmerzen aufzuschreien oder weiter obszöne Schimpfwörter auszustoßen, durchfuhr ihn der nächste Schreck, als etwas widerlich glibberig-warmes seine Wange berührte und ihm, eine ekelhafte Speichelspur hinterlassend, über das Gesicht fuhr.

"Was zum Teufel...", knurrte Logan und öffnete vorsichtig ein Auge. Er fand sich konfrontiert mit einem ausgewachsenen Rottweiler, der über ihm stand, aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz wedelte und ihn freudig anhechelte, wobei Sabber seine Lefzen herab auf Logans nackte Brust triefte. Als nette Beigabe dünstete dieses Ungeheuer ein Aroma aus, als würde in seinem Magen etwas seit Monaten fröhlich vor sich hin verwesen.

"Pebbles...", murrte er. "Geh runter von mir... Braves Hündchen..."

Das brave Hündchen dachte jedoch gar nicht daran, von seiner Beute abzulassen und fing an, sich hingebungsvoll schnaufend an Logans Oberschenkel zu rubbeln.

Angewidert stöhnte er auf; unter einer weiteren Salve wüster Beschimpfungen packte er den Köter, rangelte eine Weile mit ihm auf dem Boden herum, bis er endlich die Oberhand über dieses Monstrum gewonnen hatte. Er schleuderte ihn von sich, sprang auf die Beine und ließ seine Krallen zwischen den Fingerknöcheln hervor schießen.

Pebbles jaulte auf, bedachte Logan noch mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick aus großen dunklen Hundekulleraugen, bevor er sich vor der Zimmertür ausbreitete, den Kopf in die Pfoten legte und weiter leise vor sich hin fiepte.

Logan ließ sich zurück auf sein Bett sinken und atmete tief durch. Nun gut, es wäre wenig sinnvoll, sich jetzt überstürzt fertig zu machen, nur um noch die letzten fünf Minuten seiner Unterrichtsstunde zu geben. Außerdem brauchte er ja eine gewisse Zeit, um zu duschen, seine Frisur zu richten und sich einzuölen, für diesen Extra-Touch Männlichkeit, der wirkte wie ein feiner Schweißfilm auf seiner gebräunten Haut. Man tat schließlich, was man konnte, um gegenüber all dieser Next-Generation-Testosteronschleudern an dieser Schule zu bestehen.

Eigentlich hätte es ihn nicht überraschen sollen, dass das Wasser aus der Dusche eiskalt war. Obwohl er für Bobbys Versuche, witzig zu sein, in dem er den Durchlauferhitzer einfror, längst schon eigenhändig eine Bartwickelmaschine in den Keller zu stellen gedacht hatte. Nach dem fünfzehnten Mal war es einfach nicht mehr komisch.

Wenigstens war er jetzt wach. Er spuckte das Zahnputzwasser aus und betrachtete sein Zähne bleckendes Abbild im Spiegel. Beinahe fühlte er sich wieder wie ein menschliches Wesen. Fehlte lediglich noch die Frisur. Noch sah sein Haar aus wie eine bizarre Mischung aus einem Afro-Schnitt und einer Palme.

Seine Hände tasteten auf der Badezimmerablage nach seinem Kamm und dem Haarwachs Marke Zementfrisur, ein routinierter Griff, für den er nicht einmal den bewundernden Blick auf sein eigenes Spiegelbild abwandte. Er fand den Kamm, tastete weiter, sah ungläubig auf das Regal – die Haarwachstube war verschwunden. Das wie auf Kommando ertönende schmatzende Geräusch jenseits der Badezimmertür, unterbrochen von vereinzelten Würgelauten, ließ einen unangenehmen Verdacht in ihm aufsteigen.

Logan steckte den Kopf um die Tür und ihm klappte der Unterkiefer herunter.

Pebbles lag auf dem Bettvorleger und kaute eifrig auf Logans Haarwachstube herum. Er hatte schon den ganzen Teppich damit eingesaut. Abgesehen davon, dass dieses Zeug so gut wie nicht mehr abzukriegen war, würde es nie und nimmer mehr für seine Frisur reichen.

Allerdings war das noch nicht alles. Erst jetzt bemerkte Logan, dass sein Kleiderschrank offen stand und sämtliche Kleidungsstücke über den ganzen Fußboden verstreut lagen. Auf einem Häufchen zerschlissener weißer Oberhemden lag das abgetrennte Bein seiner geliebten Schlag-Jeans zerknüllt in einem zerkauten Stiefel.

Damit war Logans ohnehin knapp bemessene Geduldsgrenze dramatisch überstrapaziert – wie ein Berserker jagte er durch das Zimmer, zähnefletschend, wütend schimpfend und im Begriff, diesem verfressenen Scheusal ein paar Manieren einzuprügeln.

Pebbles erhob sich schwerfällig, sah einen Moment so aus, als wollte er sich zur Wehr setzen, doch als ihm klar wurde, dass er verglichen mit Logans zeitweise durchbrechendem animalischem Naturell ein wehrloses kleines Schoßhündchen war, zog er den Schwanz ein und trottete winselnd aus dem Zimmer.

"Bleib sofort stehen, du Flohteppich!", knurrte Logan und hechtete hinter Pebbles her.

Leider vergaß er in seiner Wut, dass er nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften trug, was sich im Folgenden als nicht allzu vorteilhaft erweisen sollte.

Denn kaum stand er auf dem Flur, ließ ein plötzlicher Luftzug die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss krachen und klemmte den Handtuchzipfel dazwischen ein.

Logan blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an sich herunter. Pebbles war natürlich längst über alle Berge. Und nun stand er hier auf dem Flur. Nackt. Ausgesperrt. Der einzige Zimmerschlüssel lag drinnen auf seinem Schreibtisch.

Noch furchtbarer war die Tatsache, dass die erste Unterrichtsstunde in zehn Minuten beendet und der Flur dann von der Schüler- und Lehrerschar gestürmt werden würde.

Logan stöhnte missmutig auf. Er stemmte sich mit einem Fuß gegen den Türrahmen und zerrte wie ein Verrückter am Türknauf, wobei er gleichzeitig versuchte, das eingeklemmte Handtuch heraus zu zerren. Vor Wut schon tiefdunkelrot angelaufen, schmiss er sich mit seinem ganzen Kampfgewicht gegen die Tür, ohne dass das massive Eichenholz sich davon beeindrucken ließ.

In diesem Moment kam eine kleine, quirlige Gestalt mit wehendem Haar um die Ecke geschossen. "PEBBLES!", kreischte sie mit durchdringender Kleinmädchenstimme, "GUTSCHIGUTSCHIGUUUU! WO IST DENN MEIN SÜßES KLEINES HUNDILEIN!"

Logan atmete auf. "Marie! Dem Himmel sei Dank!" Er quälte sich ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln ab. "Du musst mir helfen!"

Marie war so abrupt stehen geblieben, dass sie mit den Armen ruderte, um nicht der Länge nach hinzuschlagen. Sie stieß einen leisen Schrei des Entsetzens aus, als sie Logan da stehen sah, mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür gepresst und sein bestes Stück krampfhaft mit dem Zipfel eines Handtuchs, das in seiner Tür klemmte, bedeckend.

"L-Logan? Was machst du da?" Das blanke Entsetzen stand in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben. Zu seinem Leidwesen allerdings nicht nur das. Ihr Blick hing wie festgeklebt auf seinem Unterleib und sie leckte sich unwillkürlich die Lippen. Sehr feinfühlig.

Er runzelte die Stirn. "Ach weißt du, ich dachte, es würde Spaß machen, mich nackt auf den Flur zu stellen, während dein dämlicher Gutschigutschiguköter mein Haarwachs frühstückt –"

"Pebbles!" Marie schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund. "Herrje, davon kriegt er doch immer Durchfall... wo ist er hin?"

Logan verdrehte die Augen, streckte die Hand aus und wies in die Richtung, in die das Ungeheuer davon galoppiert war. "Da lang!"

Maries Blick senkte sich und sie riss die Augen auf. "LOGAN!"

"Was ist!"

Kommentarlos streckte Marie den Zeigefinger aus und als Logan ihrem Blick folgte, entrang sich ein tiefes Grollen seiner Kehle, gefolgt von dem obligatorischen Schimpfwort. Hastig grabschte er wieder nach dem Handtuch, in einer vorübergehenden Aufwallung übermenschlicher Kräfte zerrte er es mit einem heftigen Ruck aus der Tür und schlang es sich etwas unkoordiniert um die Hüften. Vor Zorn schon burgunderrot angelaufen, fauchte er sie an. "Wenn du... das... irgend jemandem... erzählst... Marie..."

Sie zauderte eine Sekunde, dann prustete sie leise los. "Oh mein Gott, wenn Jean das... Und erst deine ganzen Fangirls hier! Die werden ausflippen, wenn sie erfahren, dass ihr Lieblingslehrer-"

"MARIE!" Logan raufte sich die Haare, wodurch diese nur noch frappierendere Ähnlichkeit mit einem aufgeplatzten Kopfkissen annahmen. "Hättest du jetzt eventuell die Güte, MIR ZU HELFEN!"

Sie schüttelte hastig den Kopf. "Ich muss Pebbles finden!", verkündete sie noch und schon hüpfe sie von dannen, und Logan konnte nichts weiter tun, als ihr völlig perplex hinterher zu starren.

Schräg gegenüber seines eigenen Zimmers öffnete sich eine Tür einen Spalt breit. Logan stöhnte. Es war die Tür zu Jeans und Scotts Zimmer. In seiner Verzweiflung sandte er ein schnelles Stoßgebet gen Himmel. _Bitte, lass es Jean sein... nur nicht Scott... nicht ausgerechnet Scott!_ Von allen Menschen, die er sich in einer derart beschämenden Situation als Gesellschaft herbei wünschen würde, stand Scott ganz unten auf der Liste.

Natürlich war es Scott, der den Kopf durch die Tür steckte. Einen viel zu langen Augenblick lang starrte er Logan nur verdattert an. Genauer gesagt musterte er Logan von oben bis unten, wobei sich seine Augenbrauen und Mundwinkel immer höher zogen. Einen Tick zu affektiert kreuzte er die Arme, lehnte sich in den Türrahmen, schüttelte den Kopf und erging sich in einem entnervenden Ausbruch von "tzetzetze"-Lauten.

Logans Faust hätte sich nur zu gern in Scotts Magen vergraben, wenn er nicht krampfhaft damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre, dessen warum auch immer so interessierte Blicke auf seine Männlichkeit mit dem viel zu knappen Handtuch zu verhüllen.

"Hast du dich ausgesperrt, Logan?", fragte Scott mit öliger Stimme, in der kaum verhohlener Spott mitschwang.

"Nein, weißt du, ich mache das öfter, ich finde das toll, nackt auf dem Gang herum zu stehen und mich von pubertierenden Schülerinnen und verkappten Tran... ich meine, _hör auf_ mich so anzugeifern und hilf mir mit der Tür, ja!"

Das war noch die freundlichste Art, die Logan aufbringen konnte, seinen Lieblingsfeind um Hilfe zu bitten. Am liebsten hätte er sich auf die Zunge gebissen. Hier stand er, nackt, frierend und unfrisiert, mitten auf dem Gang, musste ausgerechnet Scott um Hilfe bitten, und die Zeit lief ihm davon. Schlimmer konnte es eigentlich nicht mehr kommen.

Scott räusperte sich überdeutlich. Angestrengt versuchte er, das Lachen zu unterdrücken, das in seinem Brustkorb wie ein Luftballon aufstieg. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus und prustete los, wobei er freundlicherweise gleichzeitig seinen Visor lüpfte und mit einem gezielten Laser-Blick Logans Tür aufsprengte.

Zehn Minuten später starrte Logan mit fassungslos entgleisten Gesichtszügen in den Kühlschrank. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal angestrengt, doch das änderte auch nichts an der Tatsache, dass irgend ein verdammter Sadist über Nacht den gesamten Biervorrat gegen kleine weiße Tetrapaks ausgetauscht haben musste, auf denen wenig einladend die Beschriftung SOJAMILCH prangte.

Logan schoss herum und ließ einen kurzen Brüller hören, der Bobby zusammen zucken ließ. "WO IST DAS BIER HIN!"

Fahrig wischte Bobby mit dem Ärmel die Milch vom Tisch, die er vor lauter Schreck umgestoßen hatte. Er war viel zu schockiert um zu antworten, was primär daran liegen mochte, dass ein wütender Logan im krakelbunten Hawaiihemd und Shorts – die einzigen Klamotten, die Pebbles nicht zerfetzt hatte, denn auch ein Hund besaß ein gewisses Maß an Ästhetik – ein bestürzender Anblick war.

Logan schmiss die Kühlschranktür so heftig zu, dass das Regal darüber erzitterte und ihm ein leeres Marmeladenglas auf den Kopf schlug. Das fiel gegen die Tatsache KEIN FRÜHSTÜCK jedoch nicht weiter ins Gewicht, als dass er sich darüber noch aufregen würde.

"WO. IST. DAS. Bier!", wiederholte Logan seine Frage überdeutlich und tigerte bei jedem Wort einen Schritt näher auf Bobby zu. Der arme, völlig verschüchterte Junge schrie schockiert auf, als Logan ihn unvermittelt am Kragen packte und ihn ordentlich durchschüttelte. "Warum gibt es kein Bier? Wir haben IMMER Bier!"

"Xavier ha-hat...", begann Bobby zaudernd, bevor Logan ihn grob zurück auf seinen Stuhl schubste. "G-gesunde Ernährung... und so..."

"Du willst mir damit nicht sagen..."

"Doch..." Bobby legte die Stirn in Falten und sah entschuldigend zu ihm auf. "Er fand es unangemessen, dass in einer Schule..." Er stockte und erwartete eigentlich das nächste Donnerwetter, doch Logan sagte nichts mehr. Er fasste sich nur an die Stirn, auf der die Adern schon verdächtig pochten, marschierte ein paar Mal um den Küchentisch herum, hob die Hand, als wollte er doch noch weiter schimpfen, unterließ es dann aber und rauschte letztlich türknallend aus der Küche.

Grimmig die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, trottete er zurück zu seinem Zimmer.

Es war gerade mal zwanzig nach neun, und sein Leben hatte an diesem Morgen schon mehr als eine dramatische Wendung genommen. Jetzt fehlte eigentlich nur noch, dass er Jean über den Weg lief und sie ihm die freudige Nachricht ihrer Verlobung mit Scott verkündete.

Und während er noch überlegte, wie er seiner kläglichen Existenz am schnellsten ein Ende setzen konnte, ohne dass ihm seine verdammte Selbstheilungsfähigkeit wieder die Pointe versaute, zog eine nur allzu bekannte Gestalt seinen Blick auf sich.

Jean. Fröhlich vor sich hin summend, stolzierte sie auf ihn zu und winkte ihm zu. "Logan! Hey Logan, ich muss dich was fragen!" Sie blieb vor ihm stehen, schob sich kokett die Brille auf die Nase und schenkte ihm ihr bezauberndstes Lächeln.

Unwillkürlich straffte er die Schultern und erwiderte ihr Lächeln so liebevoll, wie es jemandem mit dringendem Bedarf nach Aggressionsbewältigung, dem es verwehrt war, die katastrophalen Geschehnisse dieses Morgens im Alkohol zu ertränken, eben möglich war. "Wunderschönen guten Morgen, Jean."

"Ich muss gleich in meine Klasse zurück..." Jean nickte auf den Bücherstapel in ihrem Arm. "Aber ich war auf der Suche nach dir. Ich wollte unbedingt, dass du es als erster erfährst! Scott hat mich gebeten, ihn zu heiraten! Und du wirst mein Trauzeuge! Na, was sagst du?" Kumpelhaft boxte sie ihm in die Seite.

Logan schnappte nach Luft. "D-du... willst..."

"Ja!" Jean strahlte ihr schönstes Gammastrahlenlächeln. "Ich will dich als Trauzeugen! Bitte sag ja!"

Logan strahlte nicht. Statt dessen machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und ließ sie einfach stehen. "Übrigens, nettes Outfit!", rief sie ihm etwas verdattert hinterher.

Eiligen Schrittes stiefelte er seinem letzten Hoffnungsschimmer entgegen. Storm wüsste sicher einen Rat. Und wenn nicht das, dann würde sie vielleicht ihren Klinikpackungsvorrat Antidepressiva mit ihm teilen.

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, anzuklopfen. Was er allerdings besser getan hatte, dann wäre ihm der grässliche Anblick erspart geblieben, der sich ihm nun bot – Storm kämmte ihre Haare. Das Merkwürdige war eben nur, dass ihre Haare nicht da waren, wo sie hin gehörten, sondern auf dem abgesägten Kopf einer Schaufensterpuppe in ihrem Schoß.

"Komm doch rein", nuschelte sie ihm wenig überrascht zu, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.

"STORM! D-du..."

"Überrascht?" Storm blickte auf und Logan stolperte vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück.

Storm hatte nicht nur keine Haare auf dem Kopf, sondern auch kein Tipp-Ex-Gebiss im Mund. Außerdem bemerkte er auf ihrer Kommode ein Kästchen mit falschen Fingernägeln und Wimpern sowie irgendwelche unförmigen Silikon-Massen. Storm folgte seinem Blick und sie erklärte ihm kurz, welche Teile davon ihre Brüste waren und welche ihr Hintern.

"Hab dich nicht so. Es mag dich schockieren, aber Mutter Natur war eben nicht zu jedem von uns so großzügig wie zu dir, Logan..." Sie zwinkerte ihm vielsagend zu.

"Aber was-" Er schluckte. Das war zuviel. Ihm fiel nichts mehr ein. Nach einer Diskussion über anatomische Vor- und Nachteile mit einer von Kopf bis Fuß synthetischen Storm war ihm absolut nicht zumute.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ er auch sie stehen und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem eigenen Zimmer. Er würde sich einfach für den Rest des Tages in seinem Bett vergraben.

Logan trottete ins Bad, drehte den Wasserhahn auf und klatschte sich ein paar Hand voll kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Er wusste zwar nicht, warum er das tat, aber in Filmen taten das Leute immer und fühlten sich danach gut. Er fühlte sich alles andere als gut, als er sein Spiegelbild erblickte.

Nicht genug damit, dass in seinem Haar nicht einmal mehr der Hauch einer gewissen Symmetrie zu finden war, nein... er hatte soeben das erste graue Haar entdeckt.

Ein lang gezogener Seufzer entfuhr ihn. Betreten trabte er zurück in sein Zimmer und krabbelte unter die Bettedecke.

Draußen vor der Tür ertönte das hysterische Kichern mindestens zweier Schulmädchen. Logan verwünschte sein scharfes Gehör in dem Moment, da er Maries unverkennbare Stimme erkannte, wie sie fröhlich lachte. "Und keinen Zentimeter weniger, ich sag's euch."

Stöhnend legte er sich auf die Seite, zog die Knie unter das Kinn und die Bettdecke über seinen Kopf und wimmerte leise vor sich hin. Und während vor seinem inneren Auge all die Bilder dieses völlig verkorksten Morgens noch einmal vorbei zogen, schwor er sich, mindestens bis zum Ende dieses Schuljahres nicht mehr aus dem Bett zu kommen.


End file.
